


It Probably Didn't Matter

by Kisafander



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Head Injury, Injury, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisafander/pseuds/Kisafander
Summary: Logan is running, but can he run forever?
Series: Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742077
Kudos: 16





	It Probably Didn't Matter

Logan wasn’t planning for this.

To be running through the Imagination with absolutely no direction of his own.

He had running for what, an hour? Two hours?

He didn’t even know. What he did know was that he couldn’t stop.

Stopping meant he’d be caught. And getting caught meant failure. 

And Logan never failed, or at least, that’s what he was telling himself as he ran. It was slowly becoming the only thing keeping him pushing himself forwards.

_Can’t fail, don’t fail. Watch your step. Take a deep breath._

Repeated over and over in his mind as he dashed through the trees. At this point his lungs were burning, his side was screaming at him and he was two missteps away from completely collapsing to the forest floor in an agonizing and breathless heap.

His big whooping gasps couldn’t be helped, but he cursed them mentally as he heard his pursuer gaining on him. He had lost them so many times, but no matter how careful Logan was, he couldn’t hide from them forever it seemed.

And then it happened, one misstep, one branch Logan missed on the ground that just barely caught his foot. 

He tripped.

No, that’s a bit of an understatement.

Logan _slammed_ into the ground with all the force he was using to propel himself forward. His head smacking down on a root, leaving him disoriented as he realized he was staring up at the foliage above his head as he was lying on the ground. There was a pain in one of his feet now, he vaguely registered it was the foot that had caught the root that sent him to the ground.

 _Fuck,_ was the last thing he thought as his head felt heavier and heavier.

In what felt like an instant, his pursuer was above him, and as Logan’s world tunneled away, the last thing he felt was a pair of arms around him, carrying him away to god knows where.

-

Patton looked up from his book and pursued his lips.

“Have you seen Logan, lately?”

Virgil popped his head up from under the pillows where he was trying to rest, annoying snarling:

“Thank you for disturbing my rest, _Patton.”_

Patton was taken aback for a moment, Virgil was usually snappy when he needed to take a nap, but something felt… off. Patton shook himself.

What was he talking about? Everything seemed perfectly fine.

Patton realized the book he had been reading had slipped out of his fingers in the shock of Virgil’s harsh reaction. _Galaxies and the Universe._

It was… one of Logan’s books that Patton had been able to ask to borrow. Patton was in awe of the various structures and fantastical shows of light that were pictured throughout it. 

As he picked it up, his mind flickered back to various other times he had dropped things. He remembers being vaguely upset that the occurrence occurred, but not too strongly upset.

But as he bent down to pick up his book, he didn’t feel particularly upset. The book was just merely on the ground, in a different place, and that shouldn’t be too upsetting, right?

 _Right_ , Patton decided.

What was getting upset over a dropped book or spilled coffee going to do? Magically make it never happen or return all the coffee into the mug? 

No.

So it’s fine.

His hands grasped the book and he straighten himself back up to realize Virgil was still glaring at Patton intensely. 

“Well? I asked you what you were saying, you might as well fucking say it!”

Patton frowned and shook his head disapprovingly.

“Virgil! We do not use that type of profanity in this house! There are better words to describe what you want to say.”

“You’re not my dad, Patton.”

Patton pushed his glasses up on his nose and squared his shoulders.

“No I am not, but that kind of language is not to be tolerated, understand?”

Something about what he said… it was… different. Off. 

Something told him he was… dad, but now that he thought about it, how could he be a dad when he was a Side like every other Side. Side’s didn’t have parents other than their hosts parents.

Virgil grumbled, balling his fists, averting his gaze before sarcastically turning back to look at what Patton had been planning to say.

“Just get to the point Patton. Pretty please?” Virgil mockingly crooned, hands under his chin.

Patton repeated himself from earlier.

“Have you seen Logan lately?”

Virgil huffed and started to bury his face in pillows once more.

“I have no idea who you’re talking about, wake me up when you have a real question for me, kay?”

Patton felt, no, thought he should’ve been more upset at such a blatant disregard for his question, but now that he thought about it, Virgil was just lashing out because he was tired and cranky. Patton _could_ just ask him later when Virgil was more agreeable.

But… now that Patton thought about it, why was he asking about a Logan?

He didn’t know a Logan. He would definitely remember if he had met a Side named Logan. 

Patton turned back to his book, getting lost in the wondrous world of space.

It wasn’t until his phone went off a few minutes later that he was pulled one again from his book. He calmly shut it off, and looked back at Virgil, who looked fast asleep under the pillows.

He remembered asking Virgil something. But now that he thought about it, he couldn’t recall what he asked. 

Patton got up and went up to his room, feeling strange as he passed a bare bit of the wall he knew had always been there. It was… a strange thought, but it passed.

He again recalled he had conversed in with Virgil.

What had he been concerned about?

Patton shrugged. 

Eh.

It probably didn’t matter.


End file.
